In the Night
by KimTomPW
Summary: Hermione Granger, a new student at Hogwarts, meets a family with a dark secret.
1. Preface

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Preface to In the Night

For as long as there have been humans, there have been vampires. No one knows how the first came to be. Same say man became so blood thirsty that that was all be began to drink. His skin became pale from it and forced him out of the sunlight. I for one know better than to believe that.

I never imagined that I'd ever actually meet a vampire, let alone fall in love with one. Yet here I am… wrapped up in his cold arms. My life had changed so much since I moved from France to London. I have a feeling this is only the beginning for me and my vampire.

As I lay here, I can't help but wonder… will this last? He's a vampire I am a human, and that's how he wants it to stay. What will happen when I start to age and he's still in his eighteen year old form? He says he'll love me no matter what, but what about me? He doesn't understand my problem with the idea of watching myself age while he doesn't.


	2. Chapter 1 Moving

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 1 Moving

If you asked my parents who was least excited about moving was… they would say me without any hesitation. It was true. I did not want to move. I liked living in France, and moving to London was the last thing I had expected to come out of my parent's mouths one night a couple of months ago. My eyes slowly opened as I felt the car come to a stop.

"Here we are," my father, Rupert Granger, announced to me and my mother.

I stared at the little white house through the car window and sighed as my parents stepped out of the car. Taking a deep breath, I did the same. I stopped at the gate and looked up.

"What do you think?" he asked me.

I looked at him as he put a hand on my shoulder and said with the least amount of enthusiasm as I could, "It's brilliant."

My father and I are very much the same. Even though my parents are both dentists, their personalities couldn't be more different. Dad, like me, is very sturdiest and book smart who loves nothing more than to prove he knows what he is doing. Mum is also book smart, obviously, but is more common sense smart and is very soft spoken and extremely modest. When it cam to looks, however, I was my mum all over… bushy brunette hair and all. My father's hair was a bit lighter and untidy. I then began helping my mum unpack.

"Everything's going to be all right, dear," Maggie Granger, my mother, assured me, seeing the gloomy look on my face.

All right? Was that the best word she could think of? I didn't say anything, however, and continued to help unpack.

xxx

Later on that night, my mother came into my room, where I was making my new bed, though it'd be the only night I'd be actually sleeping in it before going to me new school the following morning.

"You should be a little enthused, Hermione. You're starting a new school tomorrow," she told me.

If there was anything I was less enthused about, it was school. I liked my old school and friends. All right, so I would not miss my friends, beings as I never really had any. But I did like my old school. This would not be your typical school change, however. The school I had previous attended was Beauxbatons Academy. Never heard of it? That is because it is a school for Witches and Wizards. People like me. You see, I am a Witch. My parents do not have any powers though, so I am referred to as a Muggleborn.

"Hopefully your professors won't mind you being without materials for a while," my mother conversationally.

I smiled and sat down on my new bed. She was trying everything to get a smile out of me, and it had succeeded.

"I am sure they'll understand," I told her as she joined me on the bed.

I might have been smiling, but my mother knew me better than anyone.

"You might not like the idea of going to a new school tomorrow, Hermione. But think about it this way. You don't have much to unpack now," my mother said as she got up.

I nodded and looked down at my bare feet.

"I suppose," I sighed.

She walked back to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Try to cheer up, darling. This is a fresh start for all of us," she said.

I got into bed that night wondering why my parents had agreed to move to a different practice to begin with.

xxx

I got absolutely no sleep that night. I had honestly tried, mostly for my mother's sake, to look at this move positively. There so no such luck. My trunk was at the front door by 9:30 in the morning and we were out the door by 10:00. The new school I, Hermione Jean Granger, would be attending was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is headed by Professor Albus Dumbledore. First years were sorted into one of the four Houses there. I would thankfully be sorted by the Sorting Hat in Professor Minerva McGonagall's office before entering the Great Hall for the start of term feast.

"Here we are. King's Cross," my father declared.

I got my truck unpacked from the car. I told my parents goodbye, and they left. When I entered the station, I looked down at my ticket.

"Platform nine and three quarters," I read.

This had to be a joke. There was no such thing as I stopped between platforms nine and ten.

"Are you okay," a male voice asked me.

I looked up to find a boy my age standing in front of me. His was blond and also had a trolley with his trunk on it.

"I'm just looking for platform nine and three quarters," I told him, feeling very dim-witted.

I leveled my eyebrows as he laughed. Had I said something amusing?

"Funny. I would have expected that question from a first year," he said.

"I sort of am," I admitted.

His eyes then grew, realizing what was going on.

"Oh, a transfer. From where," he asked me, though not in the way that made me feel like I was being interrogated, "if you don't mind my asking."

I didn't mind telling me, but I didn't know how he'd react when I did. All schools had rivals. Wizarding schools were no different.

"I went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," I told him.

I expression on his face was one I hadn't been expecting. It was a look of surprise.

"I would not have pictured you coming from there," he said with a small laugh.

I was somewhat confused by his comment, but I had a feeling in the back of mind what he meant. Most of the girls that went there were self-conceited and thought they were better than anyone else.

"Why's that?" I asked, wanting to hear it for myself.

He looked down, not knowing if he should say anything. I looked up at the time. We had ten minutes to get threw the barrier.

"Excuse my saying that most girls from there are snobs," he finally said

"None taken," I smiled, leaving him even more shocked.

He cleared this throat after regaining his voice.

"Right. So, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten," he said, returning back to the main reason we were talking to each to begin with.

Walk straight at the wall? What were they thinking? Surely people would notice if others were coming straight at a wall and then disappearing.

"I what?" I asked, wanting to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

He smiled at my shocked face.

"I'll show you, and then follow," he said.

"Er… all right," I nodded.

My eyes grew when the boy ran straight through the barrier. No one had seemed to have noticed this.

"Here we go," I said underneath my breath.

I closed my eyes and ran. I opened my eyes as I felt a numbness run through my body. The boy was waiting for me and smiled.

"See, nothing to it," he said.

My mouth did not seem want to work, so I politely nodded.

"I'm Cedric, by the way. Cedric Diggory," he said, extending his hand for me to shake it.

"I'm Hermione Granger," I told him, taking his hand and shaking it.

He smiled and released my hand as I saw a blonde headed girl our age running towards us.

"Cedric…" she began, sounding out of breath.

He turned to her and smiled. She then looked at me. Clearly, she had come over here to find out who I was.

"Oh, hi, Lavender," Cedric said.

"Who's this?" Lavender asked Cedric, her eyes still on me.

She didn't look angry, though she could just be a good actress.

"Lavender, this is Hermione Granger. She's a transfer," Cedric told her.

Lavender then surprisingly smiled. She was obviously thinking Cedirc was being nice in helping me out. Which he had… when he hadn't been trying to get on my good side.

"Hermione, this is Lavender Brown," Cedric said.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, extending my hand to her, which she took.

"Likewise," she said

We boarded the Hogwarts Express and were now heading for the school.

AN:

I'm so sorry I took me this long to update, but ever since the semester had started, it had been crazy.


	3. Chapter 2 Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 2 Hogwarts

It had been a long journey to Hogwarts. I hoped it would feel faster getting home.

"Welcome, Hermione, to Hogwarts," Cedirc said.

I stepped out of the carriage and gazed at the castle. It really was beautiful. I knew he had been expecting me to question why the carriages were pulling themselves, but I all ready knew about Thestrals. Only people that had seen death could see them.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" the boy that had followed Cedric out.

I turned to the boy that had joined Cedric, Lavender and I in the carriage. He, along with another boy and girl that were with us, seemed to be friends with Cedric and Lavender.

"Yes, brilliant," I told him, who was named Bill.

The other two's names were George and Angelina, who seemed to be going together.

"I better get going before Fleur and Luna start wondering where I am," Bill said.

If I had heard correctly, Billy and Fleur were together. I said goodbye to my group after entering the castle and told them I needed to find Professor McGonagall to be sorted into a House.

"Hermione Granger?" a woman's voice asked.

I turned and stood in front of a woman, her hair up in a bun and wearing emerald robes.

"Yes?" I answered in a question.

She looked very strict.

"Will you please follow me?" Professor McGonagall asked.

The Sorting Hat, that is what Cedric and Lavender called it on the train, was sitting on desk in Professor McGonagall's office when we entered.

"I will now place the Sorting Hat on your head," Professor McGonagall said.

From the way Cedric and Lavender had described each of the four Houses, I was fairly sure I would be placed in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"A newcomer I see. Well now, let's see what House I will sort you into shall we?" the hat asked.

It was a minute, or perhaps two, before the Sorting Hat sorted shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall surprisingly smiled as she took the hat off. I wondered why she seemed so pleased, and then I remembered Lavender told me that Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House.

"Let's hurry back to the Great Hall now. There are first years that need to be sorted still," Professor McGonagall said.

As we entered the Great Hall, my eyes fixated on the end of the Gryffindor table. Three of them most beautiful people I had ever seen sat there. The one with black hair turned my way, and I immediately looked down, hoping I was not blushing. Being caught staring wasn't something I was used to.

"Hermione," two familiar voices called.

I spotted them both at different times. Lavender was at one table, Cedric was at an other one. Lavender, George, Angelina, and Bill were in Gryffindor, Cedric was in Hufflepuff, and Fleur and Luna were in Ravenclaw. When I pointed to Lavender, Bill, George, and Angelina, Cedric's head fell in disappointment. The table the three family members, or that's what I thought being as they had similar features, was at the Gryffindor table.

"Yay," Lavender clapped. "Did you see Cedric's face?"

I had, and gave a laugh.

"How is it you all know each other if you're in different Houses?" I asked.

I had been wondering this for a while now.

"We've known each other since before starting," Angelina said.

Oh, of course. I should have known.

"Oh," I replied.

Childhood friends. Boy, did I ever feel like an invader. But none of them seemed to mind surprisingly. I couldn't help but glance over at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Who are the three at the end of our table?" I asked.

They looked at the three I was looking at, but didn't answer right away. It was George who finally answered.

"Oh, they're the Weasley's," he said.

Aw, so they were a family.

"The black haired boy, Harry, really isn't a relative, though," Lavender said.

It made sense I thought. Even though they looked the same, it was clear Harry wasn't relative to them.

"The other two, Ron and Ginny, are brother and sister," Lavender continued. "Their parents died a long time ago, and they live with some relatives of theirs."

"And Harry?" I asked.

I, however, was not looking at him. My eyes were fixed upon Ron. He and his sister had the same flaming red hair, but he had blue eyes, and she had brown.

"Oh, Harry's parents are gone too," Lavender explained. "Ron and Ginny's family had been real close to Harry's family, so they naturally took Harry in as their own."

xxx

It was the first day of classes, and my first class was Potions. Lavender had lent me her spare robes, and I told her it would only be until the end of the week. That was when all of my supplies would be in. I at least had extra quills, parchment, and ink. All the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws had Potions together. So, I would finally get to meet Fleur and Luna. Lavender stopped me before entering the dungeon classroom.

"Just don't freak out when you see the professor," she said.

My eyes leveled, not fully understanding what she had meant by that.

"Why would I…" I began as we entered the room and noticed Harry and Ron sitting at the end of the class. Harry turned half way, but then turned back.

A few moments after taking our seats, Professor Snape walked in. It suddenly turned colder, not that it had all ready had been a bit frigid to begin with. He was very pale with jet black shoulder length hair. His nose was hooked.

"I am sure that by now you all should know the routine. The assignment is on the board," Professor Snape said, flicking is wand to the board.

Words then appeared on it. I then realized something. My cauldron wouldn't be in until the end of the week.

"Oh, no. What I'm I going to do?" I whispered in a panic.

Professor Snape noticed this and walked up to the table where Lavender and I were sitting at.

"Is there a problem?" he asked me.

His dark eyes intimidated me, but only for a moment.

"Well, you see, Sir, I'm new here, and my supplies won't be in until…" I began before Professor Snape put up a hand and silencing me.

"I am sure one of your classmates won't mind sharing their cauldron for the time being," Professor Snape said.

As the class progressed, I could not help but feel like I was being watched. I turned around as if getting something from my bag when I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eye. Ron Weasley was staring straight at me, his pale blue eyes cutting right through me. How dare he look at me like that, I thought. I turned back to Lavender and our potion. I didn't even know him.

"Hermione," Lavender gasped.

I hadn't been paying attention to notice I was stirring the cauldron much too vigorously. I had to look back once more. His eyes were still fixed upon mine. I can't tell you how long it was like that, but I came back to reality when Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the room five seconds early.

"Don't mind Professor Snape too much," Luna told me as we walked out of the classroom.

Both Luna and Fleur had blonde hair, but Luna's seemed to be more untidy than Fleur's.

"Yeah, he's always been like that," Fleur added.

It finally hit me after trying to figure out where I knew Fleur from. It had been bothering me since seeing her last night at the feast. See had also had to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. However, I decided not to mention this to her.

"Thanks," I said instead.

None of us spoke as we passed Harry and Ron on our way back to the common room.

"What was that in there?" Lavender asked me after she thought Harry and Ron couldn't hear her.

I highly suspected they somehow could hear us, though. If I was right, then I wanted him to know how I felt.

"It was that Ron Weasley. He never stopped looking at me," I said, my voice very exaggerated to show displeasure.

Lavender, Bill, Fleur, and Luna... George and Angelina had all ready left… looked at me as if I had gone mental. Maybe I had if I believed two boys that were now nowhere to be seen could hear me.

"All right, I'll accept it this time, but I… and you, of course, can't afford any potion mishaps," Lavender said.

"I'll remember that," I told her, getting the odd feeling she didn't really what my marks were.

I wanted to confront Ron in our next class, but he and Harry showed.

AN:

I know what you are thinking, so please don't tell/ask me if basing this off of a certain vampire book. But, yes, I am. Very loosely based, though.


	4. Chapter 3 Potions

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 3 Potions

It was now Friday, the end of the first week of term, and Ron and his adoptive brother, Harry, hadn't been to any classes since the first day. I hadn't seen them during meals or even in the common room. Lavender gave a frustrated sigh as she noticed me looking at the end of the Gryffindor table for about the tenth time that morning.

"You shouldn't worry yourself over it," she said.

I turned to her with a look of curiosity on my face.

"Who said that I was worrying?" I asked her, though failing to sound honest as I glace towards the end of Gryffindor table once again.

Lavender rolled her eyes as I turned back to face her.

"Because you look for them every morning at breakfast and every time we enter Potions," she said.

This was said, but true. I didn't know what it was that made them so interesting to me. I told myself I wouldn't glance back at their table anymore that morning. I couldn't help it, though, because they were sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor table as owls arrived like they had been there for a while. One of the school owls dropped a letter in my lap. When I opened it, I smiled at what it said.

"Oh, good. My things are finally in," I said, looked over at Lavender, who had a even a bigger small than I had.

She apparently very pleased to have her robes back and her cauldron to herself again.

xxx

Ron was waiting outside the Potion's classroom as me, Lavender, Bill, George, and Angelina made our way by.

"May I have a word with you?" he asked as we passed him, his eyes and question visibly directed at me.

I looked over at my group. Lavender and Angelina were nodding their heads vigorously at me.

"Um... yes," I nodded to Ron after turning back to him.

The others made their way inside the classroom. He surprisingly looked as nervous as I did.

"I didn't get to introduce myself and apologize for my actions the first day of class. I'm Ronald Weasley," he said, extending his hand, though it looked like it was paining him to do it.

I took his extended hand and gave a little shutter. Why did the dungeons have to be so bloody cold?

"I'm Hermione Granger," I told him, giving a small hint of a smile.

He looked down and cleared his throat.

"Again, I apologize for my actions before. It was an… off day," Ron said.

He looked at a little confused as I let out a laugh. I knew exactly how he felt.

"I know what those feel like," I told him.

We walked into class and new cauldron was there waiting for me right beside Lavender. I almost jumped and down from being so happy about this. Lavender looked at me as I sat down next to her, examining my new pewter cauldron.

"What was that all about?" she asked me.

I turned and gave her a nonchalant shrug. While I had hoped it had come up casual enough.

"Oh, Ron noticed that he was looking at me wrong the first day of class and wanted to apologize," I told her.

Lavender accepted this answer and turned her attention back to her text book.

xxx

The next day, I caught Ron walking alone in the hall. I decided it wouldn't hurt to say hello to him. He looked at me strangely as I walked up to him.

"Hello, you," I greeted him, maybe just a little too excitedly.

"Sorry?" Ron asked.

He seemed not know way I was talking to him. Did he have some sort of short term memory loss?

"I'm saying hi," I said, completely confused.

He closed his eyes and pinched the rim of his nose.

"I apologized yesterday for my actions, but that doesn't make us mates," he said.

Was he being serious? Who had said anything about being mates? I had only trying to be polite. I guess some people, especially males, would never get it whenever other people were trying to be nice.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Not that I don't want to be, but we just can't," Ron said.

This made me boil over with anger. I hoped he could see this.

"Fine, then," I said with as much bitterness as I could muster.

I turned and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

"Sorry," I apologized, not looking at who I had knocked into as I picked up the mess of books that had fallen to the floor.

My heart beating even faster as my eyes caught the person was wearing a Slytherin tie. This wasn't going to be good. According to Lavender, Bill, Angelina, and George, Slytherin and Gryffindor's hated each other.

"No, it's quite all right. Um, are you new here?" the person, a male by the sound if his voice, asked.

I lost my voice for a moment as I finally looked at his face. It was absolutely flawless. His blond hair was greased back. I hardly took notice of the three others standing behind him.

"I am," I nodded, just waiting for him to notice I was a Gryffindor.

However, he never seemed to be aware of the color of my tie.

"How rude of me? I have yet to introduce myself," he said. "I am Draco Malfoy."

He turned to introduce the three other Slytherins accompanying him.

"This is Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle," he said.

Pansy looked like, while, a pansy. She had short black hair and had a snobbish look of her face. Crabbe and Goyle were both bigger and taller than Draco and acted as if they were his bodyguards.

"Pleased to…" I began before Draco's surname was being yelled out.

"Malfoy," the voice yelled again.

I turned and saw that it was coming from Harry. Ron was right behind him.

"Got a problem, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry's fist tightened. He wanted to say something, but it was something was stopping him. Draco gave a crooked smile.

"Thought not," he said, he turned back to me. "See you later."

"It's Granger," I said before they turned and walked away. "Hermione Granger."

Draco nodded and walked away. I then turned angrily at Ron and Harry.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

"Draco and his company are a bad lot," Ron told me.

What, we can't be friends, but he can tell me who I can be friends with? I wasn't going for that. He, as while as Harry, had no say so in whom I was able to be friends with.

"And why would you care?" I asked.

"I…" Ron began before being cut off by a yell.

"Harry… Ron," the voice called.

I turned to find that it was Ginny calling them. She didn't look too pleased with them.

"Goodbye, Hermione," Ron said.

Harry nodded at me and followed Ron. I opened my mouth, wanting to yell at them, but nothing would com out.

AN:

None.


	5. Chapter 4 Cormac

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 4 Cormac

I could not sleep the next couple of nights. The way Ron had acted was certainly unnecessary. It was now Monday night, and I finally felt like I might get a good night's sleep. I had never slept in class before yesterday. My hopes for a peaceful night, however, were diminished by a tapping on the sixth year girls' dormitory window. At least I thought it was our window.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," I moaned.

There was no way anyone could get up this high from the outside. Could they? None of the rest of the girls in the room seemed to have heard the disturbance, so I got up to look at what was going on. When I looked out, I found out the noise wasn't coming from our window as I had thought, but the one right next to ours, which was the sixth year boys' dormitory. Ron's room. Once I saw who was at the window, I ducked out of site. It was Ginny. She was there to see Harry I imagined and let them have their privacy.

xxx

I was still wondering the next morning how little Ginny Weasley was able to get that high up. Walking behind Lavender as we entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron, Ginny, and Harry turned to look at me. Ginny had a shocked look on her face like someone had just told her something she didn't think anyone would ever find out about. I unconsciously stopped as my eyes met the ground. I didn't want to see those eyes of Ron's. Knowing that he was still paying me attention had made it even more difficult to try to forget him. I turned my concentration back to Ginny and began to wonder if someone else had seen what I had.

"Hermione," a masculine voice called.

I hadn't known I had stopped, because when I looked back up, Ron, Harry, and Ginny's eyes were looking passed me, absolutely terrified. I turned around and caught sight of the person who had called my name. He had curly blond hair and looked like he had grown several inches since the last time I had seen him.

"Cormac," I beamed, not really knowing way I was so elated.

Now that I thought of it, Cormac had been the only familiar thing I had known since coming here. I had known Cormac McLaggen ever since we had started school at eleven years of age. He was the only real friend I had ever had. Most of his friends weren't magical, so he was only able to see them during their time away from classes.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked after the shock of seeing him had gone for the most part.

"Dad got a job at the Ministry of Magic," Cormac told me, sounding very proud of his father.

I understood why this was. His dad had been trying to get into the Ministry of Magic, the governmental authority in the Wizarding World, for years now.

"Oh, that's great," I smiled, truly happy about this news.

Cormac then pulled me into a massive hug. I hadn't been expecting it, so my gasp had come out somewhat louder than normal. When I caught Ron's eyes, they were in complete shock. I was too cheerful about seeing Cormac here that I didn't let it bother me… much.

"So, how's your normal gang?" I asked Comarc.

I didn't like calling his friends Muggles because both of my parents are Muggles, making me a Muggleborn. I didn't want to sound like I didn't acknowledge that part of myself. This always made Cormac, and it didn't fail today either.

"Oh, they're doing great. Dean and Seamus are in Cricket now. Teddy and Fred got into Soccer, along with Neville," Cormac informed me.

This is what I found so great about Cormac. He wasn't one of those Pureblood's who thought anything Muggle made was inferior. Cormac, however, having Muggle friends, was absolutely enthralled in how they lived and what they did for fun.

"Did you know Neville and Hannah are together now?" Cormac asked me.

I had to laugh as this. That sort of sentence would be something a female, not male, would say. At least he hadn't sounded gossipy when he said it.

"No, I hadn't heard," I said after gathering myself.

He decided not to ask about outburst of laughter thankful.

"I better get to my table," I said.

"Oh, what House are you in?" he asked, realizing he didn't know what colors went with what house.

"Gryffindor," I told him.

His head fell.

"I'm in Hufflepuff," he said sadly.

Feeling quite depressed my self; I started to turn and head for Lavender and rest.

"I'll see you later, then," I told him.

Cormac stopped me before he went to his table. I didn't have to see who he was looking at to who it was.

"So, what's up with the three at the end?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Oh, that's a long story," I said.

xxx

I knew Lavender had been itching to ask me about Cormac ever since breakfast. She finally said something later on that night in the common room.

"You've got a cute friend, Hermione," Lavender said, sitting on the floor next to me at the fireplace.

I tried to act like I hadn't noticed it.

"What? Oh, I guess. I've never seen him that way before," I told her.

That much about him was true. He had always just been a friend to me. And I wasn't about to change that.

"So, you wouldn't mind…" Lavender began, but I started laughing.

I already knew what she was going to say. I thought it odd though that she was interested in Cormac when she had been telling me know much she fancied Cedric.

"Hey! I thought you fancied Cedric," I said.

"I do, but I don't think he feels the same way about me," Lavender sighed.

I had gotten that same notion, but I wasn't going to discourage her.

"Oh, rubbish. How could you possibly know if you haven't even tried?" I asked.

She looked away for a second, apparently in thought, and then turned back to me.

"I always figured it should be the guy doing the asking and stuff like that," Lavender said.

I agreed, but sometimes can't wait for the guy in my opinion.

AN:

Might not be able to update until the weekend I'm thinking.


	6. Chapter 5 Dule

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 5 Dule

It was so good seeing Cormac, it really was, but I could not help but feel somewhat guilty after a month. When I noticed Ron was a bit jealous, I had decided to pay more attention to Cormac than I normally would when Ron was around. I know I was supposed to not let Ron get to me, but I couldn't help it. So Monday before Potions, I tried to explain to Cormac what I was doing, because I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"See, listen. I…" I began upon entering the Great Hall that morning with Cormac.

He had put one of his hands in front of face, clearly wanting me to stop talking. He never turned my way to answer. His and Ron's eyes were glued to each other like they were mortal enemies.

"How long have they been here?" Cormac asked me in a hushed voice.

This had been the first time Cormac had mentioned the three since his first day here. I really hoped he hadn't brought it up because Ron was looking my way.

"A year I think. Why?" I asked politely as I could.

I didn't feel like talking about them, especially Ron. If he truly didn't want to be friends, I wished he act like didn't, because he was confusing me.

"I don't know," Cormac shrugged, sounding honest. "There's just something about them."

I took his word for it and nothing more was mentioned on the subject for the rest of the day. It wasn't until going to bed that night that I realized Cormac had managed to get me to stop thinking about telling him what I wanted to tell him.

xxx

I was on my way to the library to meet Lavender, Angelina, Fleur, and Luna to get some homework done. As I turned the corner where the library entrance was, Ron was walking towards me. I decided that I was just going to ignore him. I walked passed him without saying a word. This made me feel very strong-willed.

"Hermione," Ron called.

I stopped walking, but didn't turn to him at once. Cormac was not around, so of course he was going to talk to me. I took a deep breath and faced him.

"Ron," I said, trying to copy his tone, but failing.

"How…how are you?" he asked me.

How was I? Was this some kind of joke? I could say hi to him, but he could say hi to me? He was such a hypercritic!

"Me? I'm doing great," I said, hoping he'd understand the meaning I was getting at.

Ron opened his mouth, but someone interrupted him from doing so.

"Hermione," a voice yelled.

Before I could turn around to see who it was, that person took me by the shoulders and twisted me around. It was Cormac.

"Cormac, what…" I began but couldn't finish as he pulled me behind him.

"Get away from him," Cormac said.

Had he gone mental? I rolled my eyes and stepped around him.

"Honestly, we were just talking," I told him.

The two then gasped and stepped back. It was like they had both realized something at the same time.

"Impossible," they said in unison.

I stood in between them because they looked like they were going to come at each other at any second. They didn't like this, but I never moved.

"You… me in the Room of Requirement at midnight," Ron said.

"I'll be there," Cormac told him.

Ron walked off angrily. Cormac didn't let his eyes off Ron until he turned the corner. He looked a little shocked when he saw the anger in my eyes.

"Have you gone completely mental?" I asked, making my voice as loud as I could possibly make it.

"Just… be careful around him… and his family," Cormac said.

He then too walked way and turned the corner. With about a million questions in my head, a walked into the library

xxx

Later on that night in the Gryffindor common room, I paced nervously in front of the fireplace. Lavender was glancing up at me from the book she was reading. She hadn't seemed too be worried about any of this after I told her.

"I can't believe they're doing this," I said, more to myself than Lavender.

Lavender gave a frustrated sigh and shut the book.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You should be happy two men are fighting over you," she said, obviously wishing this was happening to her than me.

"They're both barmy," I said furiously.

And then I decided what needed to be done. Lavender looked at me curiously as I headed for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to stop them before they get hurt," I told her, not bothering to look back at her.

"Hermione," Lavender called.

But I did not listen. There was no stopping me when I was determined. Thankfully, I saw Cormac and followed him, hoping he would not turn around turn around and see me. Ron hadn't returned to the common room after dinner. I was surprised Cormac even knew where he was going. We were soon the seventh floor. He passed a spot opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance ballet three times.

"I need a place where no one can find me. I need a place where no one can find me. I need a place where no one can find me," he whispered.

I could barely what he had said. A door then appeared from the wall and he entered it. After a few moments, I did the same.

"I need a place where no one can find me. I need a place where no one can find me. I need a place where no one can find me," I repeated Cormac's words.

I walked in just as the two were raising their wands.

"Stop it," I yelled.

They looked at me in complete shock. Their wands were still putted at each other.

"Hermione, how did you get in here? You need to leave," Cormac told me.

"And let you two kill each other?" I asked with a laugh, though this scene was far from humorous. "I don't think so."

They lowered their wands, realizing that I wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. A smile threatened to escape seeing how I had affected them.

"Thank you. Do you know how stupid you two are being?" I asked heatedly as I crossed my arms.

"You don't understand," Ron said, looking as if he had wanted to say that for quite some time now.

"Oh, I think I do," I said, trying to sound convincing because I truly didn't know what this was all about.

"You do?" they both asked.

My brain quickly tried to find a logical explanation for this situation.

"Yes, I do," I nodded after finding a fairly simple reason. "This is about proving yourselves to each other. And it needs to stop. Please, it's not worth it."

They looked at me guiltily as if I had been right, but something told me otherwise. As we left, Cormac wasn't too thrilled with the idea of me leaving with Ron, but as Ron and I were in the same House, he had no choice but to except it. Feeling extremely thankful for not getting caught, Ron and I told each other goodnight and departed to our rightful dormitorys'.

xxx

I noticed Cormac stay behind after Defense Against the Dark Arts a couple of days later. Professor Lupin was really great. He was easily my favorite teacher here. His girlfriend, Tonks, though her name was Nymfordora, would join him some times. I was doing. She was a M, which means she can. The class always enjoyed it when she would change her nose into different ones of animals.

"Remus…" I heard Cormac as I headed out the classroom, and quickly went behind the door to listen.

I was doing a very bad thing listening to their conversation, but I wanted to know what was going on with him and Ron. By the time I was able to hear properly, the main part of the conversation had all ready been discussed.

"Are you sure about that?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent positive," Cormac confessed.

I could have kicked myself for missing what Cormac had told Professor Lupin and Tonks.

"Then don't jump to conclusions," Tonks said in the most serious tone I had ever heard from her.

"Yeah, you're right," Cormac sighed.

I began walking away quickly so didn't look like I had been listening in.

AN:

None.


	7. Chapter 6 Questions

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 6 Questions

It was a fortnight now before Christmas holidays. I was even more determined than ever now to find the truth about Cormac and Ron's row, because I knew it just wasn't about me. My mind was so engulfed in this that I didn't see the water on the floor, so I gave a loud gasp when I felt myself fall. However, I never hit the ground.

"Are you all right?" the person who caught me asked.

I knew that voice, foolishly wondering why I hadn't realized it sooner. Ron helped me stand upright.

"I, er… how did you do that?" I asked.

"I was right behind you," Ron said.

I couldn't argue with him about that. I had been so caught up in my own world that he could've have been yelling for me to watch out and I wouldn't have heard him. Harry and Ginny then walked up to us.

"You might want to take her to the hospital wing, Ron," Harry suggested.

"Right," he nodded.

I put my hands on my hips, something I rarely ever did.

"I'm fine," I told them.

They were really overreacting about this. I hadn't even hit the ground.

"Madam Pomfrey will determine that," Ginny said cheerfully.

She seemed just a little too happy in my opinion. I then realized there was no way I was going to get out of this.

"I'm not going to win this fight, right?" I finally asked.

"Afraid not," Ron said.

I was appalled to see a smile on his face as well. It was almost like he knew I'd give in at some point.

"All right, then," I sighed.

Ron stayed close to me as we made our way to the hospital wing. It was like he thought I'd fall at any moment.

"Ron, I told you I'm fine. You caught me in time," I told him.

He didn't look at me as he half smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

I really wasn't appreciating how he was thinking this was funny.

"I don't think I can stay away from you anymore," Ron said, his tine turning suddenly serious.

"Who said you had to stay away?" I asked.

I hadn't noticed I was moving closer to Ron, almost leaning my head to his shoulder.

"You're right," he agreed.

I stopped, noticing we were still walking towards the hospital wing.

"Ron, I was being serious about not needing to go to the hospital wing," I told him.

"You sure you don't want Madam Pomfrey to check you over?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure," I nodded.

I looked up at him, my eyes telling him I wasn't going to go.

"It looks like you're going to be stubborn with me, so I'll let you win this time," Ron said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks," I said.

We looked at each other, and then started laughing.

xxx

There was something about Ron and his family, but I could not figure out what it was. They were different. That much was a given. It had been a couple of weeks since that day, and Ron and I were spending more time with each other. Cormac had noticed this.

"So, are you going with Ron?" he asked me before Defense Against the Dark Arts class started.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am," I said as I took my seat.

Cormac looked like he was going to be sick. I hadn't admitted to anyone yet that Ron and I were together. I can't tell you exactly how it happened, though. It just did.

"Are you excited about the holidays?" Cormac asked, clearly not wanting to talk anymore about Ron.

"Yes, it'd be nice seeing my parents," I said.

The truth of sentence shocked me. I hadn't realized just how much I did miss them.

xxx

A week later, and everyone was boarding the Hogwarts Express to head home. I was standing around talking to Lavender and Angelina when Ron walked up to me.

"Do you mind if we share a compartment?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I smiled.

I told the girls bye and headed onto the train with Ron.

"Where are Ginny and Harry?" I asked as we entered an empty compartment.

"In their own compartment doing who-knows-what," Ron said with a laugh.

This was my moment to bombard him with questions. He'd have no choice but to answer me. However, I never got to. As if he knew what I wanted to do, he never stopped asking me about myself. He never gave me the chance to ask him anything.

xxx

Eight hours later, we were at King's Cross station. I pulled Ron with me as I stopped my parents.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Ron," I said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he nodded.

My mum looked at me, not really knowing what to think about this.

"Nice to meet you, Ronald," my father smiled.

He took Ron's hand and shuttered a little.

"Cold on the train I take it?" he asked.

"Oh, we sat more towards the front where it's colder than it is towards the rear," I explained to them.

This surprised Ron, and looked at me as if he was trying to determine something. We turned as Ron's name was called. I noticed, however, he had wanted to turn sooner.

"Hermione, this is my Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly," Ron said.

There was no doubting they were relative. They had the same flaming red hair and everything.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger," I said.

I then caught Ron glance to his left. I turned and saw Draco standing with two others.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's parents," Ron sneered.

See Draco's parents had clearly upset Ron, although I didn't know why. I could have asked, but I knew he cold tell the truth. When I turned back, Ginny and Harry looked shocked as well to see Draco's parents. I told them goodbye and headed back to my parents to go home.

AN:

I'm so excited I've had time to work on this.


	8. Chapter 7 Warnings

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 7 Warnings

My parents were absolutely thrilled when I told them the news that Cormac had transferred as well. They did not know what to think about Ron, but since I seemed happy enough, they did not go on about it, which I was glad about. I had been hope for a couple of days now. My mum waked into my room as I lay on my bed reading. She placed a cup of tea on my desk.

"I'm glad your attitude has taken a turn for the better," my mother said.

"Yes, I suppose it has," I smiled.

And then I thought of Cormac. It turns out we live near each other, so I was able to see him quite often during the holidays. As I grew happier, Cormac grew more and more annoyed. He hated it when I spoke of Ron.

"Have you two even been on a proper date yet?" Cormac asked me one day as we sat in small coffee shop one day.

"Well, not exactly," I admitted, my head falling some.

We hadn't had a Hogsmeade weekend though since we started seeing each other. I thought that had been a proper reason.

"I rest me case," Cormac said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh, shut it," I said, kicking him lightly underneath the table.

"Oy! Cormac, are you and your girlfriend…" a familiar voice began but stopping when he saw me. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know that was you, Hermione."

I laughed as four others same up beside him.

"That's all right, Seamus," I said.

"Hermione," squealed the only girl in the group, realizing who I was.

I got up and hugged her.

"Hannah, it's been too long," I smiled.

"Well, I guess that what happens when you're not a… you know," the boy I knew as Teddy said, trying to be cautious about what he was saying.

"Yeah, I do," I laughed.

"Oh, I was you could just see it. It's brilliant," Cormac said.

I turned and smiled at Cormac. I had never heard him speak of Hogwarts like that before.

"I don't doubt it," Dean said with a laugh.

He had gotten so tall since the last time I'd seen him. Neville, who was standing next to him, reached Dean's shoulders, though he, too, was tall.

"You all have to try Butterbeer," I told them.

"You bet," Cormac nodded.

They all looked at me and Cormac like we were going mental.

"Butterbeer?" Neville asked.

"You're going to love it," I assured him.

We left the café and headed for Cormac's house, because I didn't have any.

xxx

Needless to say, they didn't really fancy it, so Cormac and I helped ourselves. We ended up having more then expected.

"We got to go. You two enjoy yourselves," Seamus said.

After saying goodbye, Cormac and I found ourselves seating on the floor, our backs leaning against the couch. I was thankful his parents were here at the time.

"Cormac, have I have told you how excited I am that you're at Hogwarts?" I asked him.

"You might have in the beginning," he said, laughing a little.

I sighed and looked straight ahead.

"Well, I am," I said.

"So am I," Cormac smiled.

I let my head fall to his shoulder. My eyes closed.

"Hermione?" Cormac asked.

My eyes were still closed.

"Huh?" I muttered.

It took Cormac a while for to answer. Maybe he was wondering why my head was still on his shoulder.

"How much do you fancy Ron?" Cormac asked.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head up to look at him.

"I fancy him very much. I don't know what it is about him, but I just do," I said.

Cormac looked down. It was clearly not the answer he had been expecting.

xxx

It was the day after New Years when I heard an owl tapping on my window late at night. This owl was very beautiful, and it looked familiar. When I opened the letter it had dropped on my bed, I realized why. This was Ron's owl.

_Hermione, _

_I could not wait to ask you after returning to Hogwarts. I was wondering if you would like to join me on our next trip to Hogsmeade."_

_Ron_

I took a piece of parchment and wrote 'Yes', and tied it to the owl's leg and gave it a little treat before it departed.

xxx

I was sitting at the last step of the porch steps of my house when Cormac walked up.

"Hi, Hermione," he greeted me with a smile.

I looked up from the letter in my head and smiled back.

"Hey, Cormac," I said.

He noticed the piece of parchment in my hand.

"What's that you got it you hand?" Cormac asked.

"A letter," I answered, glancing down at it for a second.

"From who?" Cormac asked.

I leveled my eyebrows.

"Nosey much?" I asked.

Cormac's face went red and looked down.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry," he apologized.

I sighed and turned the letter n my hand.

"Ron invited me to join him on our next trip to Hogsmeade," I told him.

"And what did you say?" Cormac asked.

He looked very interested in this. It was like he was hoping I had said no.

"I said yes, of course," I said.

"Hermione…" Cormac began, but I stopped him with my hand.

I didn't want to hear anymore from him about how I shouldn't be seeing Ron. It wasn't for him to decide.

"You can't tell me what to do, Cormac," I said.

"Yes, I know that," he admitted. "I was just going to tell to be careful around him."

I was getting tired of hearing this as well.

"You're saying that as if he can hurt me. I don't know what he'll do," I said.

That was true. If I had any fear of being hurt, I wouldn't date at all.

"If I tell you that I promise to be careful, will you stop this?" I asked Cormac.

"Yes," he nodded.

"All right then. I promise I'll be careful around Ron," I said.

I gasped as he threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you," Cormac smiled.

I could only hope his side of the promise.

AN:

None.


	9. Chapter 8 Date

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 8 Date

I could believe how quickly the time had past. It seemed it was only yesterday I was boarding the Hogwarts Express to come back here. I had of course accepted Ron's invitation to join him, Ginny, and Harry in their compartment. Ginny was so excited and spent most of the time asking me about myself, just like Ron had. Harry had stayed surprisingly quiet throughout the journey.

"I'm so happy we finally got to meet," Ginny said once we got off the train.

"Me, too," I smiled at her.

And that was the truth. She had been fun to be around.

"I'll see you later," Ginny called as she pulled Harry with her.

Ron rolled his eyes. Had I missed something?

"What was that for?" I asked Ron as we entered the castle along with everyone else.

"Nothing," Ron said, shaking his head without even looking at me.

Now it was already time to go to Hogsmeade. So here I am, standing next to Ron, waiting to go to into the local village. When we entered the Hogsmeade, I saw Ron eye the Three Broomsticks.

"Fancy a Butterbeer?" Ron asked me.

I turned and stared at the sign to the Three Broomsticks fro a second. It was a nice day, cold, but nice nonetheless. I wanted to walk around for a bit before sitting down to have a drink.

"Oh, not right now," I said.

When we reached Honeydukes, Ron seemed adamant to go in, so we did, although I didn't purchase anything. My parents are both Dentists, so candies and chocolates were not really common in the house.

"Well, look what we got here," a familiar, cold voice said.

Rona and I turned and saw Draco, arm wrapped around Pansy.

Crabbe and Goyle were right began them.

"Leave us alone, Draco," I said.

He looked at me as if he had been hurt.

"What have I done to get your knickers in a twist?" Draco asked me.

In all fairness, he hadn't done anything to me, but he and Ron clearly had some issues, and I didn't want to get in the middle of them.

"You heard her, Malfoy," Ron said, taking a step in front of me.

Draco gave an almost sinister sort of laugh.

"Watch yourself there," he warned Ron. "We don't want any bloodshed now, do we?"

I'd be lying to myself if I told this didn't frighten me. It absolutely terrified me. Draco had talked about killing as if he had done it numerous times. He gave an odd smirk when he saw the look on my face, and they left.

"Ron, what did he mean by that?" I asked him.

He kept his head down as we walked out of Honeydukes.

"Nothing," Ron said.

"Ron…" I began, knowing he was keeping something from me.

He put his hand up, stopping me from continuing speaking.

"Please, just forget it," he said, a hint of begging if I wasn't mistaken.

"If you insist," I sighed.

Don't ask me how, but we ended up in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. I would've never pictured Ron in this place in a million years. Lavender had told me she had been trying to get Cedric in there since their third year. I then noticed that Ron's head was down.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

He looked at me, hand clinched tightly around his tea cup.

"Would it be rude of me to ask to kiss you?" Ron asked

I looked down, knowing how scarlet my cheeks were now getting. I'm not going to lie. I had been wondering how it would be like to kiss him.

"No, it wouldn't be rude," I told him after looking back up.

We shared our first kiss there. Lavender wasn't going to believe this when I told her.

xxx

Sure enough, Lavender was jumping all around our dormitory room that night after I told her and Angelina.

"You what?" Angelina asked me.

"It was the strangest thing. I wasn't expecting it at all," I said.

Lavender immediately started her plan for getting Cedric into the tea shop for the next time. Ron and Draco's conversation, if you'd like to call it that, was still playing in my mind when we got into bed. It didn't seem like a normal threat. There was something behind it. I just didn't know what it was.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin fight all the time," Lavender had told me.

"But this was different," I tried explaining to her.

"Well, the Weasley and Malfoy's have never liked each other," Angelina added before letting her head hit the pillow.

I stayed lying in my bed for a while thinking about what Angelina had said.

xxx

I couldn't take it anymore by the morning. I had to know what was going on. Lavender sighed as I got up from the Gryffindor table.

"You're still going on about…" she began before I cut her off.

"I need to know," I told her.

There was nothing that was going to stop me. Harry was shaking his head as I approached the edge of Gryffindor table. Ginny had a big smile on his face. Ron looked defeated.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him.

He just nodded.


	10. Chapter 9 Confession

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 9 Confession

I took a deep breath as Ron turned to face me outside of the Great Hall.

"Let's have it then," Ron said, crossing his arms.

I got the funniest feeling he all ready knew what I was going to ask. It was the day before going back home for the summer holidays, and I needed to get it out of him before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"I knew something was different about you the day I met you. I just could never figure it out," I told him.

He kept his hands crossed. I had a feeling at the back of my head of what he was. There was no way I was going to tell him, though I had a hunch after doing some research. He had the characteristics of a…

"I'm a vampire," he declared.

It took me a moment for the word s to sink in. by saying "I'm", he had of course also meant Ginny and Harry, too. I had a strange feeling that had included more, but I didn't want to think about that just yet.

"I'm a blood-sucking, night-loving vampire," Ron said in a hushed voice that only I could hear him.

I then realized I did not care. Why should I? I had known him for nearly a year now. Why should this implicate my feelings for him? Nothing has changed. He has not hurt me before. By that I mean physically, because he has hurt me emotionally. Plus, he hasn't tried to kill me… that I'm aware of. He is still the man that I love. The one I will be with forever.

"I don't care," I told him. "You won't hurt me."

"How can you know for sure?" Ron asked me.

I could tell he was fighting the urge to back away from me as I leaned in.

"You haven't yet," I said into his ear.

Ron looked down as I took his cold hand.

"You're life will always be in danger when you're around me," he told me.

"I trust you," I said.

I was surprised when Ron gave a small laugh.

"That's a first," he said.

We walked out into the Courtyard. I really wasn't hungry anymore and Ron… well he didn't eat now, did he? I looked at him as the rays of the sun hit us.

"No burning I see," I said.

I had of course seen him in the sunlight before, but I just couldn't help saying it.

"It was made up so we could walk around in the daylight without causing too much of a scene. As you can tell, however, we due tend to look like ghosts in the light," Ron said.

I had noticed this, but they were pale, so it didn't surprise me how he looked in the sun. And I daresay that you wouldn't be able to see ghost as well as I was seeing Ron right now.

xxx

I stood facing the fireplace in my house, looking absolutely terrified. Time had past too quickly for me. I couldn't believe it had already been two weeks since the start of the summer holidays.

"Have fun," my mother told me.

However, her words came out a bit forced. My parents hated the fact I was visiting Ron and his family. Can you imagine what they would have said if I told them they were vampires?

"I'll be back in a few hours," I assured my parents.

I took some Floo Powder from the mantel and stepped into the fireplace. My parents weren't sure about having the fireplace connected to the Floo Network, but I convinced them that it would be a good idea.

"The Burrow," I yelled, and threw the powder to the ground.

When I got there, Ron helped me step out of the fireplace.

"Hello, Hermione," Arthur smiled.

"It's so wonderful to have you here," Molly beamed, very carefully taking me in her arms.

"I'm glad to be here," I said.

I turned as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Hermione," Ginny squealed, not even a bit hesitant as she flung her arms around me.

Ron was shaking his head and laughing.

"Hi," I smiled at Ginny.

"Ginny saw you coming," Harry said.

He smiled when I looked at him in shock. I hadn't noticed he was there. He must have come down when Ginny had.

"Er…" I began, now trying to figure out the meaning of Harry's comment.

Ron put a hand on my shoulder.

"She sees the future," he said.

"Oh," I said as if it wasn't a big thing, though I wasn't sure my face showed as casually as my voice sounded.

"I read minds," Harry told me.

I turned to Ron, but he didn't say anything. Having visions and reading minds weren't normal characteristics people had.

"Ron can freeze time," Ginny said with a laugh, knowing Ron didn't want to say.

My eyes widened.

"You what?" I gasped.

"I don't take advantage of it if that's what you were thinking," Ron said defensively.

I opened my mouth to tell him that wasn't what I thought when a knock came at the door. Molly reentered the room a minute later with three others.

"Hermione, this is Sirius, James, and Lily," she introduced the newcomers.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, trying not to look alarmed.

These vampires were clearly not like the Weasleys and Harry.

"A human?" the dark haired vampire Molly had introduced as Sirius asked.

Ron took a step closer in front of me. James, the other male vampire, was about the same size of Sirius with untidy dark hair and wore glasses, just like Harry; put a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Now, Sirius, you know we can't touch what isn't ours," he said.

This comment made me curious. I wasn't anyone's anything.

"How can you do it?" Lily, who had flaming ginger hair a shade lighter than the Weasley's, asked.

This question had been directed at Ron. She looked at me, thirst in her emerald green eyes, shocking like Harry's. James, who seemed to be her partner, mate, whatever you wanted to call them, put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked Lily.

"I think what Lily's trying to ask is…" James said with a slight pause, "How can you stand to be so close to the human?"

The human? I wanted to tell him I had a name, but thought wisely thought not to.

"It's not without effort," Ron told him.

"Indeed," James nodded.

It shocked me that Ron and his family was even friends with these other vampires. I didn't ask about it, however, knowing that vampire relations and human relations were entirely different. I sat quietly next to Ron as he and the rest of his family talked to their other guests. It wasn't until they had left and I was about to leave when realization hit me.

"James and Lily are Harry's parents," I told Ron.

"We can't be sure. Why do you say so?" Ron asked me.

I looked back at the conversation they had been having earlier.

"When they got… changed, Lily and James were married and had a baby, correct?" I asked.

I really hoped Harry wouldn't mind me making this accusation.

"From what they can remember, yes, there was a child," Ron nodded in agreement.

"What if the parents he had known growing up weren't really his?" I asked.

Ron gave a small grin.

"That was a story we told. Harry, as well as me and Ginny, don't really know anything from our human life," he told me, he face turning serious again.

"Oh," I said, feeling absolutely dim-witted.

"What else makes you think Lily and James are Harry's parents?" Ron asked. "It'd be too much of a convenience if they'd all end up vampires."

This was true, but it wasn't entirely impossible.

"You all may have familiar features, but you still have your own eyes. Harry and Lily's eyes are the same green. Harry and James both have the same black hair and wear glasses out of habit," I said.

It was obvious James and Harry no longer needed to wear glasses, but did because they were so use to it.

"You do make a point," Ron said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Ron gave me a kiss on the cheek before I went home.

AN:

None.


	11. Chapter 10 Watching

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 10 Watching

About two weeks after my visit to Ron's house, I was in the living room, reading a book, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I called out to my parents, beings as I was the closest to the door.

I opened it to find that it was Cormac.

"Hermione," he gasped, apparently thinking I wasn't at home or something by the shocked look on his face.

Before I could answer or question Cormac, he had me wrapped up in his arms, making it very difficult to breathe.

"Can't… breathe," I said, saying each word slowly and softly.

"Oh, sorry," Cormac apologized after cussing at himself.

I had to rub my neck some after Cormac finally released me. He had such a relieved look on his face. What had he though happened to me?

"You're alive," Cormac said, his smile reaching both ears.

This was a joke, right? Why would he think I was dead? Unless… no, there was no way he knew about Ron and his family.

"Alive? Of course I'm alive," I said, trying to act like calm and ignorant to what he was talking about.

"When I heard you went to his home…" Cormac began, stopping himself from finishing.

But he didn't have to. I knew exactly what he was saying, and it hurt me.

"What's that got to do with my being alive?" I asked he him, now furious.

I couldn't believe he thought Ron would have killed me. Then again, there was that off chance that he knew about them being vampires, but I was trying to convince myself he didn't have a clue.

"Hermione, he's…" Cormac began before my hand was covering his mouth.

I shut the front door with my free hand. When slowly lowered my hand from Cormac's mouth when I knew he was going to be silent.

"I know he's a vampire," I whispered.

His eyes grew in horror. For a moment, I thought he hadn't known at all about Ron, but what he said next made it clear that he did know. How he knew, I don't know.

"Hermione, he'll kill you," Cormac said, put his hands on my shoulders, making me close my eyes.

"I don't think so," I told him as I opening my eyes back up after remembering Sirius, Lily, and James and how they had reacted to me. "His family is different."

"How can you be sure?" Cormac asked.

"Cormac, if he was going to kill me, he'd have all ready done it. Besides, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed them in the school if they fed off of people," I said, trying to convince him as well as myself.

"How do they survive then?" Cormac asked me.

I looked down, trying to remember what Ron had told me after revealing that he was a vampire.

"Hagrid raises animals especially for them," I said, finally remembering, and getting the feeling that Ron had again been talking about more than just his family.

"I still don't think you should be seeing him," Cormac told me.

I gave him a small shoulder and took his hand.

"That's not your decision," I simply told him.

"Yeah, I know," Cormac sighed, looking down.

"We're still friends," I saidm letting him know that I wasn't going to let this affect our friendship.

"I don't know about that," Cormac said, looking back at me uncertainly.

"You can't say that," I immediately screamed at him.

Tears were already down my face, and I was shaking my head violently.

"Sorry," Cormac apologized.

He kissed my cheek, and let me on the doorstep, crying for him to come back. He couldn't do this to me. We had been best friends since we were eleven. Now, just because I was with a vampire, he decided that we couldn't be friends anymore. How dare he do that to me!

xxx

I was sobbing quietly in my room that night. There was a possibility that Cormac would never see or speak to me again. He is… or at least was… my best friend.

"You're crying," a soft voice said.

I gasped when I saw Ron was standing in the middle of my room. My eyes shot to the window which was opened. How did he do that so quietly?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, glancing from the window and back to him.

"You're usually asleep when I get here," Ron said, looking amused at my expression.

"When you… how often do you this?" I asked, being to get afraid of Ron for the first time ever.

"About every night," he answered casually.

"Every…" I began, but stopped because he began laughing.

Did I look funny when I was in shock?

"I like watching you sleep," Ron told me with a smile on his sleep, which scared me some.

How exactly was I when I was sleeping?

"You don't sleep?" I asked Ron.

"We have to occasionally," he said, shrugging his shoulder a little.

I slowly lowered my covers that I hadn't realized I had pulled up to my neck. Maybe this way Ron had been smiling and laughing. Taking this as feeling more comfortable, Ron walked over to the bedside and sat by me in bed after kicking off his trainers.

"What's so interesting about me sleeping then?" I asked.

"Humans have brain waves," Ron explained. "Vampires don't. So, when we sleep, we look… well, dead. Humans move, get facial expressions, and sometimes even talk while they sleep."

This got me thinking.

"Do I talk in my sleep?" I wondered.

"Yes, but it's never coherent," Ron said, starting to laugh again. "You smile a lot, though."

I smiled? Maybe that was because my dreams always seemed to be about him.

"Oh," was all I said about that.

I began to panic as Ron started towards my opened window; his trainers suddenly back on his feet.

"You don't have to go," I told him.

The fact was that I didn't want him to leave. He laughed as he walked over to my bed and kissed my forehead.

"You need your rest. We're heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Ron said.

And like that, he was gone. I shook my head and lay back down. He had managed to make me forget all about my fight with Cormac.

AN:

I don't know how busy I'll be this week, so I can't tell you if I'll be able to get another chapter done before the weekend. I'm hoping to get one more chapter in today. If not, it definitely be sometime this week *crosses fingers* I'm actually hoping to get in two or three chapters in before the weekend.


	12. Chapter 11 Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 11 Moonlight

I had never given much thought to how all of this was affecting Cormac until a couple of days after the start of term had begun. He looked really tired and had developed some light cuts on his face. Professor Lupin looked absolutely shocked and made him stay behind after class the first day back to class. I once again hid myself behind the door to hear what they were saying. I needed to know if Cormac was going to tell Professor Lupin about Ron and his family.

"You forgot to…" Professor Lupin started before being cut off.

"I know," Cormac snapped.

He sounded more aggressive than I've ever heard him before. What had caused this attitude change? I didn't like it.

"It was reckless and irresponsible," Professor Lupin said sullenly.

He, too, was verging on the limit of my fuming level reader. What hadn't Cormac done to make him act like this and make Professor Lupin so angry? Did Cormac have some anger issues that where calmed after taking a potion? That thought left my mind quickly because surly Cormac would have told me about this before.

"I won't let it happen again," Cormac assured Professor Lupin.

"You better not," Professor Lupin said.

When I heard the footsteps coming this time, I didn't run away. Cormac looked at me in shock as he walked out of the classroom to find me there with my arms crossed.

"He was a bit harsh on you. Don't you think?" I asked Cormac conversationally.

"Hermione," he gasped, not showing any sign that he was angry with me, which made me glad. "What are you doing here?"

I wanted to smart off and say, "We do go to the same school, you know?" But I thought it would best not to provoke him like that. Cormac was still talking to me, and I wasn't going to do again to compromise.

"I wanted to know how you were," I told him simply.

"I'm fine," Cormac said with his eyes on the ground.

I bent down a little to look at his face. He saw this and finally looked at me.

"You don't look fine," I said.

He then got an angry look on his face.

"Why do you even care? Shouldn't you be with Ron?" Cormac asked me, trying to avoid my gaze as much as possible.

"One, you're me best friend," I said, making my voice sound as hurt as I could. "Two, Ron's not the center of my universe."

All right, so I hadn't expected for that last part to come out the way it did.

"Really?" Cormac asked.

All of the traces of his anger were now gone.

"Will you please just tell me what's going on?" I asked.

I reached for his hand, hoping he wouldn't reject it. I was happy when didn't.

"I can't. I wish I could," Cormac told me.

By the look on his face, it seemed like he was telling the truth.

"Why can't you?" I asked, though inside I knew he wouldn't tell me a thing.

"You would want nothing to do with me," Cormac bluntly stated, and I knew that was what he truly thought would happen.

I, however, thought other wise. I hadn't been the one to give up so easily on our friendship like he had just because of whom I was dating.

"That's not true," I told him.

"Maybe," Cormac said with a shrug of his shoulders, "but it'll still be hard telling you either way."

xxx

About a month later, Cormac started acted strange again. Everything had been going fine I thought. When I saw Cormac in the entrance hall heading out of the castle one night after supper, I decided that I was going to follow him.

"Hermione, where are you going?" a familiar voice asked me.

Of course he knew what I was up to. That was all thanks to his sister. I sighed and turned to Ron.

"I'm going to find out what Cormac's up to," I told him, turning back around and heading for the doors.

"You don't want to do that," Ron cautioned me.

Before I could reach for the handle, Ron was blocking it.

"Yes, I do, and you can't stop me. You may be a vampire and could easily hold me back, but since you have no say so in what I can do, I'm afraid you'll just have to watch me walk away," I said determinedly.

He saw the determination in my eyes and stepped aside.

"All right, but at least let me come with you," Ron said.

I thought about this, and wondered what would happen if he did come.

"Fine, you can come," I sighed, not knowing if I'd run into something dangerous while following Cormac.

"I'm warning you now you won't like what you see," Ron said, looking down as he opened the door and pushed us both out quite quickly.

My heart sank when I heard Cormac's cries of pain as we surprisingly, well, surprising to me anyway, walked into the Forbidden Forest.

"We have to do something," I cried, trying to follow the sound on the screams.

I stopped in my tracks as my eyes finally caught sight of Cormac as he continued to yell and fall to the ground. I turned to Ron as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing that can be done," he said softly into my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, tears falling uncontrollably down my face now.

I hated not being able to do anything. What was happening to Cormac?

"Watch," Ron told me.

When I turned to face Cormac again, he was gone. In his place was a tall, furry, four legged wolf. Cormac was a werewolf.

"Oh my God," I gasped, covering my mouth, because I was too scared of what else would come out of it if I opened it back up.

"We need to get back to the castle," Ron whispered.

I spoke for the first time as we approached the portrait of the Fat Lady to get into the Gryffindor common room.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked Ron, realizing how calm he had been, and how he didn't want me to follow Cormac in the first place. "All this time you've known about each other's existence."

Cormac hadn't just found out about Ron and his family being vampires I concluded. He had known since the very first day he had arrived, or at least had his suspicions.

"It's not like we could just come right out and say it," Ron said after giving the password.

I understood what he meant. It hadn't been their place to tell me directly about the others condition, if you want to call it that.

"Are werewolves really as dangerous as everyone says?" I asked.

Sure, we had been taught about werewolves in the third year, but things seemed different now that I knew someone that was one.

"Not when they're under the Wolfsbane potion," Ron said.

We told each other goodnight and headed to our separate dormitories.

xxx

The next morning, Ron didn't stop me from confronting Cormac. Ginny more than likely had seen this and saw nothing bad happen, which made me feel better. I didn't say a word as I approached Cormac. My hand went for his face, attempting to slap him, but he caught it. He pulled me out of the Great Hall as tears threatened to surface from my eyes.

"We've known each other since we were eleven," I snapped at him.

"I know," Cormac said, not even attempting to look at me.

"So why haven't you once told me that you were a…" I attempted to ask, but was stopped by his hand covering my mouth.

"Believe me, I've wanted to for quite some time now, but it is hard when you've learned to keep that part of your life secretly guarded," Cormac told.

He slowly lowered his hand form my mouth. Then something came to mind

"Do Dean, Seamus, Ted, Neville, and Hannah know?" I asked.

I knew Professor Lupin and his girlfriend knew. They were also possibly… but I couldn't finish the thought.

"They're werewolves, too," Cormac said. "As well as Professor Lupin. Tonks isn't one, but she knows."

So my boyfriend was a vampire and my best friend, his friends, and my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor were werewolves. My life had suddenly taken an interesting turn.

AN:

Slowly getting to the end.


	13. Chapter 12 Choosing

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 12 Choosing

Ginny had never looked so focused since I had known her. This was because she was having a vision. Harry gasped, having read Ginny's mind. It was only a couple of days before we left for the Christmas holidays.

"That can't be right," Harry said as we sat down to have lunch in the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Look out," Ginny gasped.

But it was too late. Cold hands covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming. Then suddenly, everyone in the Great Hall stopped moving. At least I thought everyone in there had stopped moving.

"Your relationship with this human needs to stop," the voice behind me said.

Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, as well as myself, were the only ones that I was aware of that were still able to move. I then remembered Ron could freeze time.

"That's not for you to decide, Draco," Ron said.

I stay as quiet and still as I could. Draco could easily break my neck if I made any movement.

"My father has told me to relay a message. Either turn her, or she'll be killed," Draco said, pulling my body closer to him.

"No," Ron yelled.

Of course Ron wasn't about to do that. I closed my eyes, expecting for my life to end right now.

"Have it your way," I heard Draco said.

He pushed my away and I as caught by another pair of cold hands. I opened my eyes I found I was in the arms of Ron. As Ron looked down, everyone started moving again.

"How… how is it I wasn't affected?" was for the first thing I asked.

I looked around. No one seemed to realize what had just happened.

"Draco was touching you," Harry explained because it didn't seem Ron was going to be talking any time soon.

"Snape didn't have to pretend," I said, glancing at the staff table.

"Oh, he wasn't pretending. He just didn't say anything," Ginny explained.

Ron didn't let go of me as we sat back down.

"Is he on their side?" I asked

"He has no side," Ron muttered.

I looked down and forked some eggs. What if I did change?

"Hermione!"

Ginny and Harry had screamed my name at the same time. Ron looked alarmed, making be wonder if he had a way of knowing why Harry and Ginny had yelled my name.

"You can't," Ginny said.

"There are other ways of getting past them," Harry told me.

Ron realized what they were saying to me and made a fist.

"Hermione, why…" he began, but he couldn't finish the sentence.

I really needed to lean to keep my mind closed while around Ginny and especially Harry.

"I don't plan on living my life without you. Besides, I don't want to die yet," I said.

Ron laughed, and at first I didn't know why. Then I remembered that last statement I just said.

"Did you just hear yourself? Changing you is killing you," Ron said.

I looked down, knowing that was true.

"All right, all right, but do you see what I'm trying to say?" I asked him.

He looked down, and I knew he had been thinking all this over silently in his head.

"Changing you will only happen if and only if our other attempts fail," Ron said with Ginny and Harry shaking their heads vigorously.

"What's first?" I asked.

"We leave… tonight," Ron said.

"And where exactly would we go?" I asked, looking uncertainly as Harry and Ginny.

I couldn't just leave my parents and not know if I was coming back.

"The States," Ginny said automatically. "Yes, that should do it."

"What are my parents going to say?" I asked, my eyes staying on my plate.

"They can't know," Harry told me.

I looked up at him and leveled my eyebrows.

"But…" I began, not knowing how this was going to work.

I parents would be waiting at King's Cross for me in couple of days time.

"You just can't," Harry said. "You need to put a memory charm on them until we get back.

So that's what I did. I told them after putting the charm on them that I need to go back to Hogwarts.

xxx

I was sitting down with my head down, and I was leaning little by little closer to the ground of the floor in the Weasley house. I was worrying about my parents. It didn't help matters either that I had a fear of flying. Why they had been adamant on using flying on broomsticks, I didn't know.

"Did I do the right thing?" I asked, more to myself than to Ron, who was sitting next to me.

"Yes, you did," he assured me.

Ginny walked over to me, broom in hand. She had been watching my behavior with interest. I figured Ron had thought my behavior was due to my worry for my parents.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

I sighed and sat up.

"I'm terrified of flying," I told her.

"You don't trust me?" Ron asked, hurt in his voice.

I'd be on the broom with Ron as we made our way to the States.

"Of course I trust you. It's the broom I don't trust," I said, eyeing the stick in his hand apprehensively.

"Just hold on tight and I won't let anything happen to you," Ron told me as he helped me up.

Now if that wasn't a line, I don't know what was is. When we arrived in Washington, Ginny reported that she didn't see anyone tracking us. I only hoped that it would stay that way.


	14. Chapter 13 Complications

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 13 Complications

I was a nervous wreck the entire way to Washington. My head was buried in Ron's back and my arms were wrapped so tightly around his waist that at one point I had actually wanted to ask if he wanted me to loosen my grip so he could breathe, but then I realized that since he was dead, he didn't need oxygen. Ginny tried to clam me down when we got to the hotel.

"Have a kip, will you, Hermione? You've needed it for hours now," she told me.

I looked at the mirror and was horrified at what I saw. My eyes were black; looking like I hadn't slept in weeks. It also looked like my hair, which was busy to begin with, had been through a wind storm. It then occurred to me that was kind of what had happened.

"Are you going to be all right?" I asked Ron as undid the bed crawled into it, still fully clothed except for my trainers.

I knew he was going to stay awake for as long as he could. The problem was that I didn't know when the last time he had gotten rest.

"I've lasted six mouths once without having to sleep. I can do it again if I must," Ron told me.

Ginny gasped, causing Ron to lean across me, protecting with his body. Harry rolled his eyes, causing Ron to sit back up like he had been before.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Ginny took a deep breath and walked over to the door. I gasped at who was on the other side. It was Cormac.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded, walking closer to Ginny and putting an arm around her.

I knew was here to see me, but it still surprised me when he turned my way.

"I need to speak with Hermione," Cormac said.

I looked over at Ron and nodded. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "We'll be right outside." Ginny gave me sympathetic smile before shutting the door, leaving just me and Cormac in the room. Cormac rushed to the bed and wrapped me in his arms. This hug felt very familiar.

"Cormac?" I asked

He smiled and touched my cheek.

"Hermione, thank God you're all right," Cormac said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

Acting on impulse I expected, Cormac kissed my forehead, hand still glued to me cheek.

"I thought you might have all ready…" Cormac began before I cut him off.

"All ready what?" I asked immediately, though I knew deep inside what he had meant.

He glanced at the door, and then he looked back at me.

"You can't do this," Cormac whispered.

I nearly laughed out loud, and I knew Harry was wanting to, too. Cormac obviously had no idea of the special abilities some vampires had.

"That's not for you to decide. Beside, the whole reason for doing this is to avoid that option," I said.

He seemed happier knowing this.

"Hermione, I…" Cormac started, but couldn't finish.

"What?" I asked as he drew himself closer to.

"For a long time now I've been trying to conceal my feelings for you, but I can't anymore," Cormac said as we both glanced at each others lips.

Why was he choosing now to do this? My boyfriend was on the other side of the door and had access of knowing what was happening.

"Cormac, what are you…" I began before my lips were being covered by Cormac's.

The first thing that came to mind as Cormac's lips crashed into mine was that the door was going to be knocked down, but it never came. The second thought was how warm Cormac's lips were compared to Ron's. I pulled away, feeling a little sick. Yes, the kiss might have felt nice, but there wasn't a spark like there had been with Ron. Maybe Ginny had seen this and that was why Ron hadn't gone all mental.

"Bye," Cormac said, giving me a much quicker kiss than the first.

"Cormac," I cried, grabbing his hand to make him stop.

"Just… be safe," he said.

"I am safe," I assured him.

Looking down, he turned around and began walking to the door. As he reached for the handle, it opened. Cormac just waved and left. By the look on Ron's face, he indeed knew what had happened.

xxx

Arthur and Molly showed up a couple of days later, just in case of something were to happen. Sure enough, on the three day of their arrival, Ginny had a vision.

"Ginny, what's going on?" I asked.

She hadn't said a word after this newest vision she had just had. Harry had begun packing bags.

"They know where we are," Harry said.

My legs have way and I sank to the floor. Ron quickly sat next to me and put an arm around me.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"We have to stop them," Ron said immediately.

He helped me up and sat me down on the bed.

"I can't stop you, can I?" I asked Ron as he began running his fingers through my hair.

"I have to end this," he said.

I looked over at Ginny, who had just finished Harry packing.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Ron.

He nodded and kissed the top of my head before getting up.

"Be careful," I said.

Ron looked over at Molly and Ginny, who were walking towards me already.

"Keep her safe," he said.

"You know we will," Molly nodded, smiling warming at them.

We watched as the love of our lives walking out of the room, not knowing if they'd return.

AN:

None.


	15. Chapter 14 Hunt

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 14 Hunt

I can't tell you know long I'd been asleep. I didn't say anything to Ginny and Molly as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As the water ran all over my body, I realized that it could have been Christmas day and I wouldn't have known.

"They're going to be fine, Hermione," Ginny assured me as I finally walked out of the bathroom, my hair dry and fully dressed.

"I hope you're right," I sighed.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Ginny asked.

I looked up at her, and we both started laughing. I could have sworn that Molly was also laughing from began the magazine she was reading.

"You have a point," I told Ginny, still laughing.

Then something crossed my mind.

"Ginny?" I asked, my eyes gravitating to the floor.

She had the ability to the future, but would she actually tell me the truth if something was wrong?

"Yes, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

I took a deep breath.

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong, right?" I asked.

"Of course," Ginny said immediately, and then she looked down with a grin. "I wouldn't be able to if I tried."

I sighed and headed towards the door. Ginny and Molly quickly were began me.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I told them, hoping they would understand.

"Do you want company?" Ginny asked.

I couldn't help but smile at her.

"No, but I'll be fine," I told her.

I looked at her for confirmation on this.

"I'll know of you're not," Ginny said.

I nodded, but that wasn't what I had wanted her to say.

"I'll be back," I said.

I had a hard time believing that this was happening. I would either have to change or die. My head hurt just thinking about it.

"Hello, little human," a familiar voice said coldly.

I didn't want to look up, but I did. It still shocked me though to see his face.

"Draco," I gasped.

He took me and we disappeared. Why vampires were still able to do magic is beyond me.

"Where are we?" I asked, taking notice of the huge bedroom we had just appeared in.

"That doesn't matter," Draco said, pushing me down to the bed.

It then occurred to me that this must be his room.

"Please, don't," I begged Draco as he made his way towards the bed.

Then in a flash, he appeared in front of me and slapped me across the face. For the first time since arriving here, I was thankful I had been on that bed.

"Time for you to die," Draco said with a smirk on his face.

There was nothing I could do. I couldn't just get up and run away. so I closed my eyes and waited to die.

"Let her go," I heard voice say.

It was greatest voice in the world. I opened my eyes hey fell upon Ron. Draoc laughed as Ron slowly walked towards him. The next thing I remember I was screaming in pain and watching Ron tear Draco limb from limb.

"Hermione, Hermione… shhh. You're going to be all right," a soft voice said.

It sounded familiar, but I was in too much pain to put a face to it at first. A small hand touched my cheek, and I knew at once who it was.

"Ginny?" I said, though it came more as a question.

"Yes, oh I'm so sorry," she apologized.

My vision was very blurry still, do I couldn't tell who walked up Ginny then until they started to talk.

"How is she?" Ron asked.

"She needs to be taken back to Hogwarts to the hospital wing," a new voice said.

It was Harry this time. Molly and Arthur must be near as well. I then began to panic and yelled, "Ron!"

"I'm right here, Hermione," he assured me, taking my hand.

"Ron, we have to go now," Arthur said.

I felt myself being picked up.

"It's going to fine, Hermione. You're going to be fine," Ron said.

Soon after that, I let the blackness over take me, and I knew no more.

xxx

I didn't know how long it had been since I had passed out, but I knew some time had because I was in a bed and covered up.

"How long will it take for her leg to heal?" I heard Ron ask.

I opened my eyes slightly and found that I was in the hospital wing. Ron was talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Not long. I can mend bones quickly enough, but it will be painful," she informed Ron.

"Ron…" I began, but I was too weak to finish.

He gasped and turned my way. I didn't think anything could take the smile he had off his face.

"Hermione, you're awake," Ron said, running to my bedside and taking me in his arms.

"Wh… What happened?" I asked.

I felt the pain coming from my leg, but I wanted to find out if Ron and the others had come up with some story to go along with it.

"You broke your leg, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey told me, apparently haven't been told what really happened.

"Oh, lovely," I moaned, feeling my broken leg much more now.

"You'll be walking in a week," Madam Pomfrey assured me. "However, the process will be painful."

She handed be a glass and walked away.

"I can leave of you want me to," Ron said.

I looked at him confusingly.

"Why would I want that?" I asked him.

"After seeing me…" Ron began, his eyes not looking at mine.

I covered my hand over his.

"Ron, you saved my life," I said.

Our lips came closer and closer, but the sound of the door crashing open broke us apart. Cormac stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hermione! You're… still…" Cormac said as he ran towards us, sounding like he was losing his breath.

"I told you I'd be fine," I told him, smiling.

I had to admit I was surprised Ron didn't seem as mad as I thought he would be.

"I'm happy you are," Cormac said.

I smiled more. Ron looked like he was somewhat annoyed, but I didn't care. I had known longer than him, and if I wanted to talk to Cormac, I would.

"Thanks," I said.

Ron sighed as Cormac left. I was going to be very mad at him if he said anything bad about Cormac.

"Ginny told me what happened between you two," Ron said.

I opened my mouth to shout, but it didn't come. I hadn't expected for that to come out of his mouth. Of course I had a feeling Ginny had told him, but he hadn't come out and said it before.

"Did she now?" I asked, trying to act indifferent about it.

"You can be with him and have a more normal life," Ron said.

I couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Come here," I said, trying to sound angrier than I really was.

I pulled him to my lips.

"I don't want him. Cormac's just going to have to face the fact that we're just friends," I said.

Ron actually smiled at this. I had to lie back down after a couple of minutes. To my pleasant surprise, Ron laid down next to be until Madam Pomfrey kicked him out.

AN:

Two more chapters and an epilogue left.


	16. Chapter 15 Dance

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 15 Dance

The school was having an end of term ball for all the exiting students. Ron didn't have to ask me, but he had anyway.

"You won't believe who asked me to the ball," Lavender said, running into our dormitory room.

I was in no mood to guess. Ginny had just me that parents' memories were now back, but that they were very confused. I was busy trying to write a letter to them.

"I give up. Who?" I asked Lavender.

"Cedric," she squealed, jumping on top on her bed.

I gasped and turned my attention away from the letter.

"He did? Lavender, that's wonderful," I told her.

I was truly happy for her. She had been wanting to get with Cedric forever now.

xxx

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't dreading the dance. I wasn't the greatest dancer. Ginny and I were both trying on our dances. She had insisted on it, saying we had to be absolutely ready in every way.

"Just don't think about it," Ginny said as she helped me get ready, looking absolutely beautiful in her deep blue dress that had no comparison to my red dress I was wearing.

Easy for her to say. She had probably been to so many dances that she was seasoned pro.

"Hermione," Ginny suddenly snapped at me.

I had been thinking about what would happen if I was turned into a vampire. Would things be better?

"If it bothers you, you shouldn't be listening in," I told her.

"He's not going to for it," Ginny said.

I knew Ron wouldn't change me, but it didn't hurt to dream.

"I could always change his decision," I said.

"Good luck with that," Ginny told me, smiling.

She must have heard the uncertainly in my voice. I knew there was no way Ron would agree to such a thing.

"You just watch," I said.

I turned and saw Ginny was having a vision.

"What is it?" I asked her after she came to.

She didn't say anything. I knew something was wrong when she looked away from me.

"I'm still not safe, am I?" I asked her.

That was it. I had to convince Ron to change me.

"Hermione…" Ginny began, turning back towards me.

Her voice cracked, but no tears were coming out.

"You think I'm happy with the idea of making my parents believe I'm dead?" I asked Ginny.

In reality, I would be dead, but I never saw it like that.

"Ginny, I have to change. They want me dead, six feet in the ground, even more now that Draco's gone," I said.

"Ron's very stubborn. More than you," Ginny told me with a slight laugh in her voice.

I smiled and we walked out of the dormitory.

xxx

It was the day before the ball. I was on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class when I heard my name being called.

"Miss Granger," the voice called again.

I stopped, but didn't turn at first. I knew that voice, and I wondered if I had down something wrong. I finally turned and faced Professor Snape, who also happened to be a vampire.

"Er... Hello, Professor Snape," I said a bit cautiously.

"It's a very unintelligent thing you're doing," he told me, making my eyes widen.

"How did you know?" I asked him, though I had a feeling.

That Ginny always had something up her sleeve.

"That's not important," Professor Snape said.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but you can't tell me what to do," I said, hoping I sounded politely enough.

"Indeed. But at least let me explain my feelings," he said.

I hadn't this tone out of his mouth before, and it made my curious at what he whated to tell me.

"All right, sir," I nodded.

"As you may have already figured out, I am a vampire," he started, and I nodded. "However, I chose this life, just like you are doing. I have regretted it ever since."

It felt extremely awkward with Professor Snape talking to me this way.

"I was in love with a woman once. However, she was with another man. There was an accident, and she and her husband became vampires," he continued.

"Sir…" I began, but he put a hand up.

This was getting bizarre.

"Thinking I could somehow win her over, I went to a vampire and asked him to change me," Professor Snape said, and I was glad that he had finished.

"I'm not trying to win him over, Professor," I assured him.

"Yes, but what if decides he doesn't want you anymore after becoming one of us?" Professor Snape asked.

"I…" I began, but couldn't finish because I had never thought about that.

"It's something to think about," Professor Snape said.

He walked away, leaving to reevaluate everything.

xxx

Ron was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the common room as I descended them.

"You look wonderful," he said, a huge smile on his face.

I looked around to see the common room was quiet empty. I guessed everyone was all ready in the Great Hall.

"Thank you. You look very… handsome," I said, trying to find the right word to describe the way he looked.

I hardly talked while on our way to the Great Hall.

"What is it?" Ron finally asked me.

"I have to get this off my chest before this goes any further," I said, stopping in the entrance hall.

I said this all very fast. Ron acted very calm despite this, and it made me think Ginny had told him. Knowing her, she probably had.

"Tell me," he insisted.

"Will you always love me?" I asked.

He smiled, took my head, and kissed it.

"Forever," Ron said.

I smiled, too, but I still had my doubts.

"Even if I'm old and gray?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded; acting like that was the dumbest question in the world, which I didn't know how to react to that.

"How can I believe you? How can I be sure you won't leave me once I start ageing?" I asked, kicking myself for the lone tear that had escaped.

He kissed me then after wiping the tear away.

"If you plan on loving me forever, why don't you change me?" I asked, because he still hadn't answered my question.

"Because I can't do that to you," he simply said, "Ending your life to be with me would be selfish."

"Not when I'm agreeing to it," I told him.

"You really want to do this?" he asked me seriously.

"Yes," I nodded.

Ron pulled back my hair to expose my neck after making sure no one was looking. He took a deep breath and began leaning in. I closed my eyes, waiting for penetration. I opened my eyes when Ron started to laugh. I should've known he was joking.

"I'll do it. On one condition," Ron told me.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling absolutely thick for believing he'd change me here in the entrance hall.

"You must be on the verge of death," he said.

,

That was a low blow. Saying he'd only change me when I was old and dieing.

"That's not fair. I'll be…old," I protested. "Besides, I'm already dieing. Every minute, every second, I'm getting older and closer to death."

"Take it or leave it," I said coolly, shrugging his shoulders.

He was so good at sounding like he didn't care that I actually believed it for a second. Butt hat sad thing was, he was being very truthful about his offer.

"Oh, you're impossible," I sighed, knowing there was no other way he would change me.

"Of course, there is one other option," Ron told me.

My eyes grew. I that there was going to be no other choice, but here he was, doing exactly that. However, I didn't get my hopes up about this other option.

"I doubt it would be any better than your first," I said.

If I thought nothing else about Ron could surprise me, I was wrong.

"Marry me," Ron said as he took my hand in his.

I was… very, very wrong.

AN:

What will Hermione say? The answer may shock you or may not. This story might actually be completed by the end of the week I'm thinking. If not then on the weekend some time.


	17. Chapter 16 Choice

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 16 Choice

What was Ron thinking? I couldn't marry him. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but it just wouldn't be allowed. I had told them I needed to think about that. We both enjoyed the night dancing, but his proposal was still in the back of my mind. Harry was in complete shock when we had walked up to him and Ginny.

"Are you coming, Hermione?" Lavender asked me.

She and Angelina were waiting at the entrance of our dormitory for me. I was surprised that were still talking to me. I hadn't been much fun for company since the dance.

"I'll be down in a minute," I told them.

Why was Ron doing this to me now? He was the one that wanted me to have a normal life. A normal life with a husband that wasn't dead. I also wanted kids. That was something I could never have being with Ron. It was at this moment Ginny walked in. Her face looked like she wanted to smile and cry at the same time.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm so sorry," I apologized, and without think, I hugged her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she assured me.

I started to tear up now.

"But… I do… love him," I cried, trying to convince myself more than Ginny.

"I know you do," Ginny said, patting me on the back.

She held my shoulders as I pulled back and stared at the ground, not knowing if I could bear to look at her again.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Follow your heart," Ginny told me.

I looked deep inside, but it was cut right into two. One half told me I'd love no one else, so just do it and have him change you, and the other half told me to think about the family I have now and the family I wanted to have someday.

"It's split," I said in almost a whisper.

"You'll have time to think once the guys are gone," Ginny assured me.

Gone? What did she mean by gone? Ron hadn't told me anything about them leaving. We still had a few more days before we left

"Gone?" I asked, finally looking at her.

She looked like she wanted to kill someone, and I had a pretty good idea of who it was. How Ron was able to lie to Ginny and Harry not know about it was beyond me.

"Arthur, Ron, and Harry are leaving in a few hours to fight the rest of the coven Draco belonged to," Ginny said, I kind of sadness in her voice.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked in the most demanding tone I would achieve.

"He didn't want you to know," Ginny said, sounding like she couldn't even be sure if what she was saying was true or not.

I scared me to see her like this. If I was thinking correctly, this had probably been the first time that anything like this had happened to Ginny.

xxx

It was now a month later. This would be the last night I'd be spending at my home before moving. I had been offered a job at the Ministry of Magic, so I wanted to live a bit closer to London, though it wouldn't have matter with Floo Powder. I was lying in bed, reading a book before calling it a night.

"Hermione," a voice I thought I would never again whispered.

I jumped out of my bed. I hadn't heard that voice in so long, but I would never forget it.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" I asked, throwing on a robe.

"It's done. You're safe now," he said.

I crashed into his arms, not caring if I hurt myself. He pulled me back, his eyes looking so sad. I started pounding in his chest.

"How could you do that to me? You left without even saying goodbye," I said, still pounding on his chest even though I knew it wasn't hurting him at all.

"You needed time to think," he told me.

I turned away, unable to face him. So this was because of my answer to his proposal? I suppose to meet while, and that was way I couldn't hate him, not even a little bit, not even at all.

"I love you, Ron," I said as fresh tears appeared.

He put a hand to my cheek and gently wiped them away. I put my hand on his, keeping it to my cheek. No matter how much I loved this and didn't want it to end, I knew he was right and I needed to do what I was I was going to do. I needed to think.

"I love you too, Hermione," Ron whispered in my ear.

My knees almost gave way at the smoothness of his voice. Damn him for not making this any easier.

"But I need time to do my own thing and explore more options," I said, my words coming rushed due to the fact I didn't want to say them and just wanted to get it over with.

"And rightly so," Ron told me, taking the hand I had on my cheek that was keeping his glued to it and kissing it softly.

Suddenly, it felt like everything but Ron and I were still.

"What…" I began before I felt my body falling gently onto my bed.

"You can have me for as long as you like," Ron whispered in my ear, kissing me in a different spot with ever word. "Time will remain still until you say so."

But I knew that this was wrong. He'd be abusing his gift, something I'd been against since I found out. We could still do this with time going, right? No… I couldn't. I said I needed time, and I was going to stick to it, no matter how much Ron was trying to change my mind, and he was doing quite a job.

"Ron Weasley, you are absolutely amazing," I said, gasping some as his cold hand slipped under my top and touched my normal warm skin.

He stiffened a little as his lips brushed my neck, and I was praying he wouldn't lose control.

"And you, Hermione Granger, are absolutely brilliant," Ron said, his voice sounding deeper than it ever had.

I had to stop this before it went any future. I pressed my lips to his for the last time, not knowing if they'd ever touch again. Tears came rolling down my cheeks. I felt my heart breaking as I pulled away. I felt time start back up as I sat up in bed, not knowing why I had lost it like that. Wasn't it supposed to be the vampire that lost control, not the human?

"Shhh… don't cry," Ron said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

Don't cry? At least he sounded awkward. Here he was, trying to make love to me after telling him I needed time. I had half a mind to go find Molly and Arthur and tell them what there "son" had been abusing his ability. Then I realized that Ginny would've seen this and knew Ron would have some explaining to do. More tears started to fall as I realized that half of my heart will be gone now.

"I… can't help it. You… you're the best thing… that has ever happened to me," I sobbed into his chest.

"I can say the same thing about you," Ron said.

I sniffed and looked at my floor.

'I'm sorry," I apologized.

Ron smiled and brushed a hand through my hair.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Hermione," he said.

I looked at his smiled. My head fell to his shoulder.

"Thank you," I said, suddenly feeling extremely tired all of a sudden.

Seeing this, Ron picked my up and put me in bed.

"I wish nothing but the best for you," he said.

He kissed my forehead and left through the window.

AN:

Epilogue next and that'll be it for this story!


	18. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Epilogue: Ten Years Later

It had been ten years since that night. I haven't seen or talked to Ron since then either, though I can't say the same about him. For all I know, Ron could have been watching me sleep and I wouldn't have known it. I was at the park, watching my six year old daughter playing. I hadn't notice someone had walked up behind me.

"Hello, Hermione," the person said.

I turned and gasped, "Ron!"

He hadn't changed at all, of course. I was now ten years older, which made this look at little weird.

"It's so good to see you," I said.

"And you too," Ron told me, a smile appearing on his face.

In the ten years since I had seen Ron, I met a nice guy and we got married and had a baby girl. A couple of years ago, however, the married fell apart and we separated. Seeing Ron now made me wonder if Ginny had told him anything.

"Time has been good to you," Ron said.

I had to laugh at this.

"Thank you," I said, trying to stop laughing.

"Have you been happy?" Ron asked, suddenly turning serious.

I looked at him at stopped laughing.

"As happy as I could be without you," I told me.

"Tell me all about it," Ron said.

We sat down and I took a deep breath, trying to think of how I was going to explain to him what had happened these past ten years.

"Well, after leaving Hogwarts you know I started working at the Ministry of Magic," I said.

He nodded.

"I met someone there. He was really wonderful. We got married and had a daughter," I continued, glancing at the children playing.

My own daughter was now on the swings.

"You're saying this as if you two are no longer together," Ron said.

I looked down. So it looked like Ginny hadn't been keeping a track on me like I thought she had been. I doubted now that Ron himself had been checking up on me.

"That would be correct," I nodded.

I looked at him as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't be. It was great while it lasted," I told me.

He looked pleased that he had been happy, even if it had been for a short time.

"Mummy!" my daughter yelled.

I smiled as she ran up to me and wrapped her small arms around me.

"Jenny, darling, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Mr. Weasley. Ron, this is my daughter, Jenny," I introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley," Jenny said politely, making me smile.

Ron smiled and bent down to her level, and I was sure he was examining her very closely.

"And it's lovely to meet you, Jenny," he said.

He didn't take her hand, which I thought was very smart. Who knew hat she would've done because this was a very hot day. Knowing my look, she'd have some short of accidental magic happen I year before it was supposed to show itself. Jenny skipped back off when one of her new little friends called her.

"Jenny?" Ron asked as he stood back up.

"J-E, not G-I," I told him.

Of course, though, Ginny had such a big influence in my life that when it came to naming Jenny, I knew who I want to name her after.

"She looks like you," Ron said out of the blue.

"Thank you, but she hasn't got my…" I began before Ron answered it.

"Eyes," he said.

I looked down, knowing that this couldn't last forever.

"Oh, I wish I could stay with you forever," I sighed.

"You still can. If it's truly what you want," Ron told me.

I looked at him in shock. He was choosing now to have a change of mind?

"I have a daughter now, Ron. I just can't leave her," I told him, sounding as offended as I could.

"I understand," he sighed.

I was glad he sounded disappointed. I had given him the chance before.

"Promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything," he said.

Even though I denied him, I was glad he'd still do anything for me.

"When I leave this Earth, promise me you won't fall into a depression. I want you to carry on," I said.

"That will be a hard promise to keep," Ron told me, but something in his voice told me he would at least try.

"I want you to be happy. Even if we can't live together forever. I will love you until my last breath," I said, taking his hand.

I surprised that after all this time of not feeling his cold hands, I didn't flinch.

"And I will always love you," Ron said.

I glanced over at Jenny to make sure she wasn't looking, and I shared the very last kiss I'd ever have with the only man I would truly ever love.

THE END


End file.
